What's so Great About it?
by Katlover98
Summary: Dean starts to feel as if being Sam's brother is just too much work, but then he wakes up at a different time and place he is reminded that it's great to be a big brother. Sorry, suck at summaries, hope you decide to read. Unexplained time traveling and fluffiness at the end. Also has weechesters. Enjoy! Rating for a cuss word in it, just being a wee paranoid.


**Okay, first long fanfic and second one I have ever written. I hope it turns out okay and I did the characters justice. Please tell me if there are some mistakes, I don't have a beta so you know, mistakes will be there. Enjoy**

**Don't owe supernatural, not getting any money. **

Dean was tired of taking care of Sam. The kid just kept making mistake after mistake. Like today, they were doing a simple salt and burn and Sam had picked the wrong grave which resulted in Dean being thrown around before they had salted the right body. His head and back was hurting the whole drive to the motel and he was tired of hearing Sam try to apologize, it was just giving him a bigger headache.

When they got in the motel room Sam tried to apologize once more and Dean got even more frustrated. "You know something, Sam, don't. Just don't. I don't want to hear it tonight. I just want to get in the shower and go to bed."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean entered the bathroom and took off his clothes so he could take a nice, long, hot shower. It felt so good on his sore muscles and it helped the throbbing on his head a little. He stayed in the shower until all the hot water was gone, not caring if Sam was going to shower next.

When he got out Sam was already in bed, pretending to be asleep. Dean didn't call him out for it. He wanted to go to bed, fall asleep, and get this day over with. But when he tried to go to sleep, he couldn't. Dean kept thinking of all the mistakes Sam had done, beginning with listening to Ruby and starting the effing apocalypse and ending with what happened earlier that night.

In the back of his mind, Dean knew it was a mistake that anybody could have made. He knew he was being too hard on Sam but, he still felt anger towards Sam for choosing a damn demon over his own brother. He felt the betrayal and sadness slowly eating him in the inside but, instead of showing that to Sam, he just used anger as a mask. Anger was so much easier to feel than the other two emotions. Dean slowly fell asleep with those thoughts in his head; his last conscious thought was "what's so great about being a big brother?"

When he woke up he was lying on the floor of a forest and the sun was over head. He got up instantly alert and defensive. He turned around in a circle to get a bearing of his surroundings. The forest looked familiar, like if has been there before a long time ago. Maybe he had hunted there before.

After all of that went through his head he started thinking if Sam was around and called for him, "Sam, you around, if you are answer me, will you." He stayed still for a few minutes trying to hear if his little brother was around. He wasn't, that much was clear but, for some reason he was hoping Sam would be around.

"Fuck, where the hell am I?"

Dean saw there was a trail just a few feet away from him and started hiking it, hoping it could give him where he was at. After walking for about half an hour he was out of the woods and ended up near a pond. He just stared at the pond for a few seconds because he _knew_ he had seen that pond before. Just as he felt he was going to remember where and when he had seen it, he heard sobbing.

He looked to the side and saw a little boy crying his eyes out on a bench with a little book bag at his side. Dean started walking towards him to make sure the little boy was okay. The closer Dean got to the little boy he started feeling as if he knew him. When Dean actually did get to the boy he almost couldn't suppress his cussing.

He was staring at his 3 year old self. What the hell, were the angels playing around with him again or was this a big joke that the universe decided to play on him. He stared down at his little self and found his younger version staring at him with big, wet eyes. Dean started looking around to see if he could see his parents; they weren't there. Dean couldn't just leave his younger version there, what if whatever brought him here was targeting both of him.

"Hey, kid where are your parents," Dean asked as he was crouching down to get to eye level with the kid.

"They not here, I ran away 'cuz they don't want me anymore." Dean just stared at his mini me like if he was crazy.

"Why do you say that kid?"

" 'Cuz, they are having another baby, so they don't wanna me anymore." Just like that it hit Dean. He remembered when his parents had told him he was going to be a big brother. He hated the thought of it, felt like if he was being replaced by the baby that his parents were talking about all excitedly.

Dean just stared back at the kids, his, green eyes and asked, "Why don't you want to big brother?"

" 'Cuz, the baby is goin' to get all the attention and the baby is goin' to get everything and I just don't wanna a baby in the house. I want mommy and daddy for me."

Dean just stared at his younger self like if he was talking in another language.

"But being an older brother is great," he said without really thinking about it. His younger self looked at him as if _he _was the crazy one.

"What's so great about 't," he asked with doubt clearly written all over his face. That question made Dean take a double take because he was thinking the same thing before he went to sleep last night, earlier, whatever.

"Well, with a younger brother, or sister," he added, "you have someone to play and joke around with"

"Really?"

"Yea, and you know what else you get to teach 'em stuff that parents can't like how to play games or play pranks and get away with it. You also get to annoy them and play pranks on them."

His younger version kept staring and said, "What else?" Dean just smiled and started thinking about Sammy.

"Well, they look up to you and want to be just like their big brothers. They worship you and they love you with all their being." He said, knowing what he was saying was true. "You get to protect them and make sure nobody hurts and anyone who does will have hell to pay," in the back of his mind Dean thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that to a little kid but, then he remembered that it was just himself and continued.

"That sounds cool," said mini Dean with a big grin on his face. He started getting off the bench and started walking.

"I'll walk you home," Dean took his younger version's hand and started telling him story of Sammy. Little Dean would just laugh at the silliness and pranks that Dean told him. He was telling little Dean about the time he had put something in Sam's shampoo and he was bold when they reached his old house in Lawrence.

He crouched down and looked at little Dean in his eyes, "Take care of your little brother, don't let anything bad happen to him and don't forget about what it means to big brother, okay." Little Dean just smiled and started running towards his house.

Dean could see his mother open the door and hug little Dean really hard. She started checking for wounds and other making sure he was okay.

At that moment Dean felt light headed and he lost consciousness.

*Don't mind me, I am just here*

When Dean woke up again he was back at the motel. He looked at time and saw it was only three in the morning. He then looked over to where Sam was and saw him just sitting with his back turned to Dean. He could tell the kid looked dejected with his shoulders inward as if he was protecting himself, and Dean's conscious was starting to rise up with a vengeance.

"Sammy, you okay?" he asked. Sam turned around and Dean could tell he had been crying. Sam quickly wiped his tears away and stared at Dean.

"I am sorry, did I wake you up?" Dean couldn't help but stare at his baby brother with his bloodshot eyes. He felt even worse because he knew he was the cause of those tears. Dean just got up and went to hug Sam.

Sam was surprised at Dean's sudden gesture but Dean felt Sam melt into the hug after a few moments of surprise. "I'm sorry Sammy; I've been an ass to you lately."

Sam just stared at Dean, "it's okay, I deserve it." Dean pulled back a little and looked Sam in the eye.

"No, it's not okay. I've been putting you down a lot lately and I'm really sorry Sam. I don't want to see you sad because of _my _stupid mistakes, okay?" Sam just stared at Dean with a look of incredulity on his face.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up, I mean it. I've been a jerk lately and I just want to apologize, is that so wrong."

"Well, considering you avoid chick flicks moments like the plague…," Dean just pushed Sam playfully and then got serious again.

"I mean it Sam, you're the only family I have left and the only good thing I still have. I know I bitch and moan a few times,"

"A few," Sam said with an eyebrow raised. Dean just smiled weakly at that and started again, "I just want you to know it's worth it, okay. I wouldn't trade being your big brother for anything in the world."

They just stayed in a comfortable silence for a while and Dean got up. "I am going to the bathroom, go to sleep Sammy. You know how much a girl you become when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Shut up you jerk."

Dean just smiled at Sam, "Bitch."


End file.
